Not all gifts come wrapped
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Secret Santa Request for Ravensadom.


_A/N: Another Secret Santa Request, this one for Ravensadom. And I must confess that this one gave me more fits than the Bret/Taker and the Shae/Shawn fics. So here we go guys, enjoy and Happy Holidaze to everyone._

* * *

"Thith thuckth." Jack sighed. "Thtuck in an airport on Christhmath Eve."

The Two Time All American crossed his arms over his chest and stared moodily out the large windows of the airport, damning the large white snowflakes that kept him and the rest of the WWE roster grounded. A large storm had blown in just as they entered the building and all flights were cancelled until further notice. It wasn't that Jack had something to go home too; his last girlfriend had left him two weeks prior, citing that he valued his career more than he did her. And being a man he suffered from the same idiotic quirk that most men do, he had tried to argue that if it weren't for his job that she'd be stripping for a living. He shook his head to fling the thought away and let his eyes roam over the assembled masses, snorting when he seen a few of the men pairing off and disappearing for long minutes. Of course then there were the ones didn't give a fuck and were openly sucking face with their other halves; case in point, the Irvine-Hardy's.

They were kissing passionately as Matt's younger brother giggled and held a sprig of mistletoe over their heads. Jack shifted his eyes, his blue orbs landing Rosa and Zach Ryder curled up trading kisses and whispering in each other's ears. Jack snorted and flicked his eyes in another direction; wondering when in the hell Christmas had become the new Valentines Day. There seemed to be couples everywhere; traditional and same sex all curled or cuddled up with smiles on faces as their loved ones kissed or said something ludicrous to put that idiotic expression on their lips. Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head back, unable to look at anymore happy faces and wishing that he had woken up earlier and had left on his own. Vince hadn't said anything new in his parting speech that he hadn't said in the speech before the taping.

"Is spot taken?"

The gruff voice; heavily accented caused Jack to jump and his eyes flew open, locking on the stern visage of The Moscow Mauler. Jack's mouth worked up and down wordlessly, his breath completely stolen by the larger man. When he wasn't scowling and curling his lip he was rather quite handsome. Jack blushed and shook his head, dropping his eyes to his hands where they fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Jack heard the rustling of fabric as it slid against the plastic chair and fought hard with himself to keep from looking over and staring at the man. They had crossed paths every once and a while before Jack had been traded to RAW but he couldn't remember ever really _seeing _Vladimir. He had looked at him sure, he had glanced aplenty, but he had never really seen him.

That fact that Vladimir was every inch a man was a slight deterrent. Jack had never had the firm, muscled form of another man pressed against him, he preferred the softer, curvier feel of women with their satiny skin and mewling whimpers. Yet the sudden desire to be crushed against the man next to him raced through his veins and Jack felt every single nerve receptor in his body switch to high alert. Every sound, be it the scrape of denim against plastic or the sound of a deep drawn breath seemed to land in Jack's ear and he shivered, closing his eyes tight and wishing that whatever had him in it's grip released him so that he could atleast breathe normally. If the Ukrainian superstar noticed or felt Jack's nervousness he didn't show it; his eyes were glued to the book in his hands, his lips moving silently as he read through the text. From the look of the book it was a favorite, the pages were dog-eared and the paper cover ripped in a couple of places.

Jack swallowed and pulled his eyes away from the book; it was hovering scant inches from Vladimir's jean clad crotch and Jack really didn't want to die for staring. A hushed laugh sounded from behind him but Jack pushed the sound from his mind; his oceanic eyes once more trained on the smooth glass of the window, although this time he was staring at the reflection that the glass held—Vladimir silent as he perused the book in his hands and completely unaware of everything and everyone around him. The laugh sounded again and before his brain had time to assign an owner to the annoying sound, he found his head gripped at the sides and pushed forwards—straight into the surprisingly soft lips of Kozlov. Both men blinked at one another stupidly before Jack decided to gamble. He wrapped his arms around Vladimir's neck and thrust his tongue past Vladimir's slack lips, twirling it about the humid dark space before yanking himself back and darting from his seat; positive that Vladimir was mere seconds from smashing his face in.

Jack skidded around a corner and kept going, his heart thundering as he breaths came in harsh pants, not only from the running but also from the electric pulses that had skittered across his skin as he plundered Vladimir's mouth. He slowed down after a couple of minutes then completely stopped; a stitch in his side that sent knife-like pain through him with every deep inhalation. Jack doubled over and grabbed the back of his knees; pressing his chest against his upper thighs and taking deep breaths until he had most of his breath back. He straightened slowly only to be pushed roughly against the wall; a yelp working it's way past his lips as he stared into the expressionless brown eyes of Vladimir.

"Kozlov, I didn't mean-- ."

Jack's words were swallowed as Vladimir bent his head and crashed their lips together; one hand resting on Jack's lower back and the other positioned at the base of his skull, pressing their lips together harder. The soft velvety feel of Vladimir's tongue sliding against his made Jack whimper and he arched against the taller man, his own hands fisting in Vladimir's shirt and pulling him as close as he could. With a chuckle Vladimir broke the kiss and pulled his head back, a small smirk on his face.

"You come home with me."

"I-I-I'd love too." Jack murmured; his eyes glazed and his breathing once more labored.

"Was not question."

The two men walked slowly back to their seats; Jack stopping every once and a while to pull Vladimir close for a kiss or a quick grope. Just as Vladimir dropped down in his seat and pulled Jack down into his lap the loudspeaker crackled to life and announced that the flight was now boarding. A loud cry went up from everyone around them and as Vladimir and Jack headed over to the portal, Jack was bumped from behind.

"Merry Christmas Jacky boy." Jeff laughed as he brandished the mistletoe before tucking it into Jack's pocket. "Not that I think you'll need it anymore."

Jack blushed as Jeff winked and moved off to join his brother and Chris. Vladimir cocked his head to the side and Jack smiled, taking Vladimir's hand tightly in his as they boarded the plane.


End file.
